Protectors of the Elements
by Rem Havoc
Summary: What happens when Envy, protector of the shadows, betrays the proectors of the other elements? A war breaks out between them.Full summary inside.


**So this is new story that just wouldnt leave me alone.**

**Summary: There ae 7 elements and 7 protectors.These 7 protectors have to stay in their domain a all times. Except when trouble occurs and a meeting is called between them. Now Envy, protector of the shadows has let that element fully take him over.This means the 6 other protectors must stop him before the balance of the Earth is completely broken.**

**Chapter 1**

Earth Domain

"ARGH!!!!"

"HAHAHAHA!!! Did you believe you could beat me!!??"

"Why did you betray us!?" Envy was in the Earth domain under the protection of Jean Havoc. Two years ago Envy betrayed the protectors to get power. And since his name is Envy he wanted to be stronger than the others. He was jealous of there power and let the darkness element take him over.

"WHY!? Why did I betray everyone? Good question...I wanted more power than all of you. I was looked down on because I was protector of the shadows. Once I've taken care of the rest of you and take over the world everyone will look up to me!!"

"You might be able to beat us one at a time but you can't beat everyone at one!! You can't win!!" Envy smirked. He knewn it would be difficult. It would be impossible for him to beat the others alone.

"Whoever said I would face the others alone? I'm not stupid. I have some friends from the shadow domain to help out." Havoc knew the only way to get out of this situation was to get away from the shade of the wall.

"So you actually have friends? Or are they just people that feel sorry for you?" This ticked Envy off. He started to shift his arm into a blade and lifting it towards Havoc's chest.

"Guess this is the end huh Jean? Besides they are more co-workers than friends."

"Really?" Havoc saw an opening and took it. He made the Earth under Envy turn to quiksand.

"What the Hell is this!?" Envy struggled but soon found out that it was makig him sink faster. "What did you do?!"

"Earth is my element. What did you expect to see? Me making flowers grow? Sorry but I'm not in control of nature.That's Alphones' job."

"Screw this!! I'm getting out of here!!" With that Envy let shadows cover him and he disappeared.

"Guess that 'll need to call a meeting."

Ocean

"Miss Riza wait up!!"

"Fletcher, what are you doing here? A storms coming."

"That's why I came. If a storms coming you need to get to higher grounds as well."

"Fletcher, I know you've only been here a few weeks but I can take care of myself."

"But won't you get hurt if you stay out here in the strom?" It was true that Fletcher and his brother hadn't been living there long but they knew that Riza was protector of the water.

"I have to stay here to make sure no one gets hurt in the strom and keep waves from destroying any homes." Fletcher nodded.

"Do you promise to stop by after the storms over?" Riza smiled.

"Sure. As soon as it's over I'll stop by. Now you head home, okay."

"Okay Miss Riza. Bye!"She started walking the shore again but was interrupted once more A carier pidgeon landed in front of her.

"What's this?" Riza bent over and took the note and watched the bird fly away. She open and read what it said, "So Jean's calling a meeting in the Earth domain, huh? Probably has something to do with Envy"

She watched as the rain started to pour down.

"Sorry Fletcher. I won't get to stop by."

Valcanoes

"Hey Roy where are you!?"

"I'm up here Kain!"

"W-What are you doing up there?!" Cain was looking up to Roy who was sitting on the of a pool of magma.

"Well, I'm protector of fire and I'm trying to see if anything is wrong with the the volcanoes..."

"But sitting on the edge of a small pool?! You could fall in or it could errupt!!"

"I can't be killed by fire. You know that."

"I know but...What's that?" Roy looked up to where Kain was looking. It was carrier pidgeon. He jumped down off the edge and down by Kain. The bird immediately landed by Roy.He took the note and started reading.

"What's it say?"

"I'm going to leaving for a while."

"Where to?"

"The Earth domain."

Rain Forest

"Hey Al!! Come on stop hiding!!"

"Who said I was hiding" Al was hanging from one of the trees branches.

"Al get down from there. It's time for you to get something to eat.You've been out here since this morning." Martel was getting annoyed at how A would stay out all day and not eat.

"I'm not going to eat. I'm not hungery."

"Al you haven't eaten since last night."

"I'm okay."

"AL!!!!!IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NOW I SWEAR I'LL-What are you doing?" While Martel was yelling the same carrier pidgeon came and went.

"Sorry but I have to go to the Earth domain."

"Is it Envy again?"

"I think so. The note didn't mention anything about him but it most likely is."

Metal Metropolis

"Edward how many times have you broken my automail?"Wirny asked.

"I dunno...Alot."

"Why do you need this blade?"

"I'm going to the Earth domain for a meeting...I think we might have to fight against Envy."

"Is he starting to cause more trouble?"

"Well it's Envy so...Yeah"

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as the attachments complete."

"Well I guess you'll be leaving." Ed looked at his arm to see the blade fully attach.

"That was fast. This is retractible right?"

"Yeah" Ed got up and started towards the door. "Be caeful alright."

"Okay. I'll see you later"

Plains

"Ranfan when are you going to Mateal Metrpolis?"

"In an hour, why?"

"Well we haven't done anything together in a while. So I was wondering if we could go to lake."

"You know I can't swim any more Ling. Besides you need to hurry up and get to the Earth domain and find out what's going on."

"Yeah yeah...I'll stop by Metopolis after the meetings over if I can alright."

"Okay, see you later then."

Up in the Clouds

"How come the only times I can leave the clouds is when I need sleep, food, or a damn meeting? Why can't I come down just to spend time with my family?"Maes was on his way to the Earth domain for the meeting.

"And the outcome of always being in high altitude is talking to yourself...Why do I have to be protector of skies?"

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
